


It Was Never Goodbye

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Happy Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Happy Ending, Lexa Deserves Better (The 100), the ending they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Lexa and Clarke get their happy ending. Finally.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	It Was Never Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> My first Clexa fanfic! It's not beta'd, but I hope you'll enjoy anyway :)

Almost at the year’s end.

The longer Lexa is gone, the hollower Clarke feels. Like a void churning in her gut. It grows, stealing a piece of her every day, barring the half of her that died with Lexa’s last breath.

Clarke sighs, leaning back against the bedframe.

What does she have left? Every year wipes out the people precious to her. Who knows? Maybe this time it will be her turn.

“Clarke.” It’s barely a whisper. A familiar voice.

Clarke raises her head, heart stuttering against her ribs.

There stands someone she would recognize anywhere. The very person she had longed to see again, if only for a moment.

“Lexa?” Clarke’s voice catches in her throat.

Lexa steps closer, eyes bright with tears. She wears the same battle gear Clarke remembers, with streaks of dark war-paint across her face. “I never stopped fighting for you.”

Clarke backs away. “You can’t be here. This isn’t possible.”

“Look me in the eye.”

Clarke only had to search her gaze for a moment to know the truth. She darts forward without thinking and throws her arms around Lexa, holding her close.

“I missed you so much.”

Lexa draws away and gently lifts Clarke’s chin so their eyes meet. She smiles, touching Clarke’s cheek and wiping a tear with her thumb.

“I love you too.”

They touch foreheads, reveling in the moment.

“And I will always, always come back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone! <3
> 
> And thank you for reading. Don't be afraid to comment :)


End file.
